


Valentines Day - Phan | Collab Fic

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was valentine's day, and Dan and Phil were still, single as fuck. It was 11:30 am, and Dan was sleeping while Phil got out of the shower. Dan perspective flickered to the illuminating numbers on their digital clock. His brain steadily sorting out the information he is receiving in this early morning.</p><p>Phil walked in with breakfast, "You know what today is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was valentine's day, and Dan and Phil were still, single as fuck. It was 11:30 am, and Dan was sleeping while Phil got out of the shower. Dan perspective flickered to the illuminating numbers on their digital clock. His brain steadily sorting out the information he is receiving in this early morning.

Phil walked in with breakfast, "You know what today is?"

Dan, smiling at the new figure in the room, "Scroll on Tumblr All Day, Day?"

Phil smiled and his heart skipped a beat, "It's Valentine's day, silly!" Phil placed the food on Dan's bed, and sat next to it. The uniquely home cooked smell of the sweetness of the breakfast danced delicately in the atmosphere. Floating and twirling about with the natural sounds of the drilling noise in the apartment building.

The two men sat on the bed, just staring into each others eyes, a small gust of wind winded into the room, "Thanks for the breakfast, Phil"

"No problem...." Phil quietly spoke. The abrupt tiny bit of air, crawled upon the blue eyed arms. Chilling the first thin layer of skin.

" I'm gonna..." The younger boy spoke, but then went quiet. Dan loved Phil, but he didn't want to say. He promised himself he would tell Phil but he was beginning to think of backing down.  
He spoke again " I'm gonna get dressed." He said awkwardly.

"Okay! We can play Crash Bandicoot later or Mario Kart?" Phil pleasantly replied to Dan's odd tone of words. He began walking out of the room and into the lounge, getting a head start of setting up the electronic gaming device.

" well.. I guess I gotta put on something." Dan mumbled, and got up to find something to wear. "Mario Kart!" He yelled out. He found a attack on titan shirt and some sweat pants, he knew he wasn't leaving the house today

Phil hand fumbled with the cords. Plugging in the correct ones in correct outlets. Placing the game in console and turning on the television. Phil had a secret. He always liked his best friend more than best friends. His mind inquired with confusingly emotions. Should I tell Dan I like him? Should I hint at it? Should I be blunt about it? What if he doesn’t like me the same way? Its okay, we can still be friends! What if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore!? His brain never settled on a result, just fixed on "what should I do" questions.

Dan left his room with no hesitation, and sat on the couch, "Phil, are we gonna do anything today?" He said, and thought about telling Phil that he liked him. Phil looked up from the resurrected console.

"Um, what do you want to do?" Phil asked casually as his vocals allowed. His hand twiddled? fumbled?with the controls.

" Uh... I don't know ... Go out to dinner" Dan said. He flushed and regretted saying what he did.

"Sure! Where do you have in mind" Phil inquired, his curiosity peaked.

"....Maybe somewhere fancy, if you want-" Dan's words broke, but he was still feeling uncomfortable.

"Sure, Bryony told me about this Japanese restaurant. She said it was pretty good!"

" Okay then, let's go now." Dan said, he wanted a chance to go somewhere else

"But it’s only 12 and I haven't beat you in Mario Kart yet!"

" Oh shut up, get dressed, you spork!" Phil laughs at Dan's mysterious behavior of having dinner at 12 in the afternoon. "Okay!"

"Damn, now I gotta wear something nice. Okay, get me when you’re ready" Dan walked off to his room, smiling his dimpled smile.


	2. Part 2

Phil waited patiently in the lounge after he got dressed for the unexpected event. Dan got dressed in some nice clothes, and then came out a bit flushed, thinking of the "dinner" as more of a date. Silence flew in, developing the spirit of a baby Wind Dragon and unknowingly glided and twirled upon Phil's present.

"You look wonderful" Dan said, his voice broke at the end and his face grew a light rose colour as he looked down at the floor. Phil's perspective carried to the familiar warming soundwaves. Once his view was captivated by Dan's snazzy new appearance, he smiled and gave a full heartfelt comment. 

"Uh, thank you! You do too! Look quite nice."

" Th-thanks..." Dan went to put his shoes and he thought that he should say something more about hs loves outstanding appearance, but decided not too. Phil laughed at himself as he admired his best friend. Memories of Past!Dan conjured in his thoughts. Acknowledging on how far they came.

"Are you gonna put your shoes on, or go in socks?" Dan said sarcastically, as he stood up and brought Phil his shoes.

"Wha? Oh, sorry! Would you think we actually get kicked out if I just wore my socks?" Phil question as he receives his shoes from Dan's grasp.

"Pfft, yes! I guess you’d be...SOCKED OUT!" Dan sat on the floor next to Phil’s legs and put his head back, tingles went down his spine.

"That was good!" Phil enlighten with Dan's new pun. He slipped his socked feet into their specific shoe. "They're such a sock-iest!" Phil added, laughing at his own joke.  
Dan tried to hold in laughter, but failed. "Thank you, yours was good too!" Dan gave a small smile and stood back up."wanna get going?"

"Yes! Now I really want to try the no shoes plan. Like, do they actually look for that? Dan! What if the waiter all are implanted with No Shoes Detector! That’s a horror movie all by itself" Phil eyes widens as his imagination expanded.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? Sure, go ahead, I kinda wanna see what happens too," Dan started towards the door and grabbed the handle 

"you gonna do it?"

"No. I'm scared" Phil retreated, walking over the threshold and into the hallway.

"Alright come on then, I’m hungry and Valentines day isn't gonna celebrate itself!" Dan followed Phil and watched his feet. The couple of best friend walked to their next destination with a Wind Dragon Spirit following short behind until Phil's words scared it off into another dimension.

"Did you know that they say the phrase 'From your Valentine' is from a note written by Valentine himself before he was executed?" Phil smiled in awe as he recited this random fact to Dan.

"No, why do you know that, you weirdo, all i know is that Valentines are given to someone you like, and you get candy! That’s cool though, thanks for tellin me" Dan shuffled closer to his friend, and decided that looking at his hand was a comforting thing to do. Phil giggled at Dan's quotation. "Facts!" Phil proceeded to cheer, raising his pointer finger and booping Dan on the nose.

"Okay? Thanks for saying that. Well, did you know that 2/3 of people report that they fall in love with someone they’ve known for a long time vs someone they just met?"  
Dan said, he smiled and moved closer to Phil once again, hoping he didn’t notice.

“Really! Maybe I'll fall in love with my family’s old house cat!" Phil joked. His mind registered Dan's hint and the space between them becoming non-existent. His eyes glued on Dan, ready to see the outcome reaction.

"Heh, yeah..." Dan said awkwardly, his heart sank and his eyes went to the sidewalk. He decided to only talk when needed and when necessary. Phil took note of this subtle change, only a true best friend that was close to Dan would notice. Phil childishly, leaned, clumsily towards Dan. 

"I'm kidding!"

"I know" Dan was embarrassed, and his face was covered by his coat now. He touched Phil's hand and stared at the cold air. Harmonic tingles shot through Phil's body. The sensory receptor in his skin signaled his brain. The sudden touch made a smile appear upon his face. His eyes flickered to the faint connection.

"My hand is cold, shut up" Dan slowly took Phil's hand in his. He wondered what he would do, and glanced at his best friend. Phil's words were absent, non-existent. A blush crept to the skin of his face, companied by a smile. The air was crisp and filled with the musical of the restaurant. As Phil's nerves calmed down by the sensation of Dan's hand around his, Phil's fingers began to curl.


	3. Intermission - Skip to Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and found out I never really posted the ending bit.... I mean I understand why.
> 
> This was a role-play writing with my best friend, Roman. My name is Jule, by the way XD
> 
> This chapter is just for you guys to see how we write these lil things XD
> 
> Enjoy~

Phil's words were absent, non-existent. A blush crept to the skin of his face, accompanied by a smile. The air was crisp and filled with the musical of the restaurant. As Phil's nerves calmed down by the sensation of Dan's hand around his, Phil's fingers began to curl.

The two boys kept walking. As Dan walked, he got tenser and tenser, his brain filled up with thoughts, wondering what Phil's thoughts could be. The cold air splashed over their bodies-

Jule: And then the truck goes off the road and kills them O_O 

[a pause] 

Jule: I'm laughing my head off irl XD

Roman: HOLY SHIT NOOOOOO  
Roman: IM CACKLING

Jule: LOL Just kidding! XD

Roman: Thank god, that'd be a horrid ending

Jule: That be hilarious! But yeah, I understand XD

Roman: maybe that should be how it ends...Noo

Jule: lol k k

Roman: It shall end with them idk

Jule: being alive :D

Roman: yeah!

Jule: Woot woot :D

Roman: make it happen

Jule: make what happen?

Roman: DEATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Jule: LOL what?

Roman: is this like, an intermission

Jule: yes! :D Now a word from our sponsors!

Roman: Yes! This phanfic is sponsored by ramen noodles!

Jule: Ah demons now there's ramen noodle broth all over my keyboard

Roman: Fabulous, reader, do you like ramen?

Jule: That is so interesting, reader. I am strongly compelled in your answer.

Roman: Yes, it's a great answer. Do Dan and Phil like ramen? Reader, you're no good with answers

Jule: You are so smart! I just want to put your brain in a jar and make smart juice out of it

Roman: Yes, doesn't that sound great? Thank you, I know

Jule: Fill me a cup! :D

Roman: of course! Theese special messages are almost over, we have one more question reader!

Jule: Yes, that is correct, just one more question!

Roman: Now, do you think Valentine's day is fun or horrid?

Jule: O. O

Roman: I like it. That was such a wonderful answer!

Jule: Yes very!  
Jule: Now back to our show! Fanfic? errrm..

Roman: yeah, back to the fanfic!

Jule: Woot woot! I Don't remember where we left off?

Roman: Pfft, find it

Jule: Oh yeah, they died. THE END!

Roman: Yeah, the end!

Jule: "Uh.... Dan?" Phil hushed beneath the voice of the wind. Concentrating on Dan's fa- Dad just came inside asking if we want to eat out -_-"  
on Dan's face. Analyzing every micro expression.

Roman: Seriously.

Jule: YES! HE does this all the time

"Hmm?" Dan said softly, his face was glowing bright red, he stopped and looked at Phil, trying to see what he was thinking.

\----

"Uh.... Dan?" Phil hushed beneath the voice of the wind. Concentrating on Dan's face. Analyzing every micro expression.

"Hmm?" Dan said softly, his face was glowing bright red, he stopped and looked at Phil, trying to see what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not have to be canon in this fic series


	4. Chapter 3

Phil's words were absent, non-existent. A blush crept to the skin of his face, accompanied by a smile. The air was crisp and filled with the musical of the restaurants nearby. As Phil's nerves calmed down by the sensation of Dan's hand around his, Phil's fingers began to curl. The two boys kept walking. As Dan walked, he got tenser and tenser, his brain filled up with thoughts, wondering what Phil's thoughts could be. The cold air splashed over their bodies.

"Uh.... Dan?" Phil hushed beneath the voice of the wind. Concentrating on Dan's face. Analyzing every micro expression.

"Hmm?" Dan said softly, his face was glowing bright red, he stopped and looked at Phil, trying to see what he was thinking.

"Your grip is getting tenser..... it's okay" Phil spoke with confident. He smiles in the distant before them, peeling his eyes away from the curious sight.

"Sorry.." He muttered, smiling to himself. He sighed quietly, and saw his breathe in the cold air, and glanced at Phil, hoping for this moment to last forever. 

"What?" Phil voice shattered the crystal atmosphere about. "F-for what?" Phil eyes rose with concern, pupils dilating.

Dan was quiet for a second, then looked at Phil, almost not knowing what to say. "For liking you, Phil." He said, blushing. Phil's eyes dart around Dan's face. Analyzing the truth developed in his facial expression. Phil's corner of his lips curled as he burst into laughter. His hand slipped out of the comfort of his soulmate's and shielded his huge grin. Dan instantly regretted saying that. He didn't know what to do. He has that sinking feeling in his stomach, the feeling you get when all you wanna do is not be where you are. He teared up. Phil was laughing at him, and he felt stupid. 

"I-I'm sorry, I know that's stupid I don't expect you to like me back.." The gears of Phil's mind started to turn and register Dan's perspective. In a snap, Phil cut his laughter. Worryness sent through his veins. "Dan." He sternly replied to the wounded Dan before him. Dan's brown orbs fixed on the cement sidewalk."Dan!" Phil promptly called out, laying his hand firmly on his shoulder. "Look at me!" Dan slowly moved his head up and glanced to his side to Phil's face before peering straight forward. Phil smiled weakly at Dan's depressing expression. 

"It's funny cause I always liked you too." He bumped his shoulder against Dan, smiling the bright goofy smile like previously. Dan started laughing and crying, there was too much emotion that he didn't know what to do. 

He covered his face with his hands "Phil you idiot!" He was overjoyed with the outcome. He hugged Phil, still laugh-crying and feeling like a mess.

"Question....." Phil inquired after the harmonious outcome of the misunderstand. "You..... wanna be my valentine..... next year? Because I want you to be my boyfriend." He chuckled with nervousness, twiddling his fingers unconsciously. 

Dan wiped his face, trying not to smile but failing. "Gosh, I sure wonder? Will I?" He said sarcastically, then took Phil's hands on his own "Of course"

"Yay!" Phil cheered goofy, clumsy bumping into Dan with his spontaneous jump and lil hand dance. "Best Valentine Ever~!" He whispered in a shriek with excitement. Dan rolled his eyes and laugh. He punched Phil's shoulder, 

"You did scare the fuck outta me though, that was terrible" Dan pushed his hair back, and sat down on the cold pavement. "I think I had like, twelve heart attacks in five seconds "

"Sorry about that," Phil scratched the back of his neck and giggled with his tongue stuck out.

Forever on, til the day, Phil and Dan were never lonely and without a Valentine on Valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We did it! Me and Roman finished it!! And man, was this fun! I forget how fun role-playing fic is. It's like when you stop doing something for a long time, its a bit hard to get back into it? That how I felt but I am wicked satisfied that I did!! 
> 
> And now we are gonna do another XD


End file.
